Chemical two-component mortar compounds of the above-mentioned type are used in order to fasten structural elements such as threaded anchor rods, reinforcement steel, threaded bushings and screws in drilled holes present in mineral substrates such as concrete, natural stone, stucco, etc., namely, whenever high load values have to be achieved for the fixation. When such compounds are used, first of all, the holes that receive the structural elements to be fastened are drilled with the appropriate dimensions in the mineral substrate. Subsequently, the drilled holes have to be freed of drilling dust, and then—after the resin component and the curing component have been mixed—the chemical two-component mortar compound is injected into the drilled hole, after which the structural element that is to be fastened is inserted into the drilled hole that is filled with the mortar compound and adjusted. A secure fixation of the structural element is achieved after the curing step as a result of the reaction of the resin component with the curing compound.
The load values of the structural elements fastened in this manner and thus their load-bearing behavior depend on a number of influencing variables which, in the literature, are divided into two classes, namely, internal and external variables. The external influencing variables include, among other things, the way the drilled hole is cleaned, the quality of the mineral substrate, for example, of the concrete, its moisture content and its temperature as well as the way the drilled hole is made.
The internal influencing variables include the chemical composition of the mortar compound, its production process and its packaging, which, as a rule, comprises two components that are either held in separate vessels such as magazines, glass cartridges, cartridges or plastic bags and the like, or that are used with injection systems or casting systems.
German Preliminary Published Application DE 10 2006 054 471 A1 discloses a multi-component synthetic resin system, especially for fastening fixing elements, particularly anchoring means, in recesses, preferably drilled holes. This multi-component synthetic resin system contains one or more finely dispersed gases in at least one of its components in order to improve the durability and/or the pressing properties.
European patent application EP 1 857 188 A 1 describes the use of an ultrasonic atomizer for applying a hydrolyzable liquid onto at least one substrate surface in order to improve the adhesion to substrates. Here, the hydrolyzable liquid can be an adhesion promoter composition containing at least one adhesion promoter substance selected from the group consisting of organo-silicon compounds, organo-titanium compounds and organo-zirconium compounds. Through the use of the ultrasonic atomizer, the adhesion promoter composition is applied onto the substrate surface using a carrier gas so as to achieve a pretreatment of the substrate surface in this manner.
The subject matter of German patent application DE 198 53 489 A1 is the use of aqueous polymer dispersions or of polymer powders that can be redispersed in water and that are based on protective colloid-stabilized vinyl aromatic 1,3-diene copolymers in construction adhesive formulations, whereby the polymer dispersions and the polymer powders are produced by means of the emulsion polymerization of a mixture containing at least one vinyl aromatic compound and at least one 1,3-diene in the presence of one or more protective colloids. In this process, it is possible to add copolymerizable monomers to the monomer phase. In addition to numerous ethylenically unsaturated compounds, it is also possible to use silicon-functional comonomers such as acryloxy propyl tri(alkoxy) silanes and methacryloxy propyl tri(alkoxy) silanes, vinyl trialkoxy silanes, and vinyl methyl dialkoxy silanes.